


Relax

by EmptyWires



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWires/pseuds/EmptyWires
Summary: Confusion washed over Esper’s featured but he did not feel bothered by the presence of his younger version. With a sigh he placed his mug on the coffee table and took a seat next to Time, placing the dish with the slices of toast on his lap.





	Relax

It was unusual for Esper to find himself alone in the house he shared with the others versions of himself. He realized the house was all by himself when he read a note in the kitchen table with Masi’s handwriting explaining he was going to help Lusa with some dungeons for the rest of the day. 

It was early in the morning, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to prepare himself some coffee and slip two slices of bread in the toaster. He was going to relax for the rest of the day – no that time really mattered for him after all –, it has been so long since he took a break for himself. 

When the slices of toast were ready he put some butter on them and placed them in a dish. He took it and his mug of coffee before walking to the living room to enjoy his breakfast. 

His peace was interrupted when he found Time Tracer curled on one side of the couch; there were dark bags under Time’s visible eye and his gaze seemed lost in thoughts, his tail wagged in a soft, slow motion. 

Confusion washed over Esper’s featured but he did not feel bothered by the presence of his younger version. With a sigh he placed his mug on the coffee table and took a seat next to Time, placing the dish with the slices of toast on his lap.

“Do you want some?” Esper offered a slice to Time. The young time traveler blinked a few times before turning to look at Esper. After a couple of seconds, he talked. 

“Can I take a sip of your coffee?” His voice was rasped and tired, Esper didn’t have to be a genius to know what the tracer has been doing to make him that tired. 

“Yeah, just eat your toast too. It’s bad for your health to drink coffee instead of food you know?” Esper bite his toast, enjoying the taste of it, Time scoffed as he grabbed the cup and the toast.

“Are you talking about experience?” He raised a brow at Esper, he blew at the mug of coffee on his hands to avoid burning his tongue before taking a sip. 

“Oh come on, I have drunk more cups of coffee than you have drunk in your entire life.” Both laughed and Esper felt happy that he could make Time laugh. “So what are you doing here? I don’t think you are here to just drink coffee.”

“I am tired and since your timeline was closer than the one I live I just thought I could rest before going back with Arc and Psych.” He took another sip, lowering his gaze. “I hope I don’t disturb you.”

Esper sighed, he patted his younger version’s hair. “Of course you don’t, stay as much as you want. You need to take breaks though. Is unhealthy for you to jump from timeline to timeline for so long.” 

Time sighed before placing the cup on the coffee table. He unbuckled his eye patch and rubbed his eyes. “I know, I know. But I always feel like I’m so close to return home. As if I just need to cross another timeline before finding the correct one.”

Esper lowered his gaze. “I know how you feel but you don’t need to push yourself.” He reached for the cup of coffee and took a sip before turning to face Time. “How’ is your eye?”

He scoffed. “The medicine has helped to calm down the pain, I can somehow control the black form showing of from time to time. I would like to say it’s getting better but…” He turned to see Esper’s dark eyes that matched his dark one. “It seems like it will just get worse isn’t it?” He laughed before biting the toast in his hands. 

“You need to keep drinking the medicine. I know it will not help you to turn them back to normal but it will help you to endure with the pain.” Esper took the last sip of his cup. 

“I know I have to do it but sometimes everything seems so meaningless.” He muttered leaning on the couch before finishing his toast. 

“Just promise me you will take care of yourself.” He petted Time’s hair before standing up to take the dishes to the kitchen. “You can sleep on my bed. Believe me, it is more comfortable than that couch” 

“Can I? I guess I could sleep better in a bed.” Time stood up, walking to the kitchen. 

“Yes, come with me.” With a gesture of his hand a portal appeared next to Esper and Time that lead them to Esper's room. Both stepped inside of it and the portal disappeared when they stood in Esper’s bedroom.

“Are you comfortable in that clothes? I can lend you other more comfortable if you want to.” Esper muttered.

“Nah, I’m fine. I’m just going to take my boots and hood off.” He was quick to take of his clothes and to prepare the bed. “Thank you, Es.”

Esper smiled. Time slipped under the covers and he looked so happy to finally have some time to rest. “You are welcome. Now go to sleep, I will prepare us something to eat when you wake up.” He opened another portal that lead him to the kitchen. 

“Sounds fine by me.” Time heard the portal close before falling asleep.


End file.
